


读心  车

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 依旧是读心设定现实背景赫海超速预警





	读心  车

【已经半个小时了】

 

嗯？？？？？  
摊在沙发上玩手机的李赫宰突然听到李东海的声音，他抬头看了眼摆弄电脑的李东海觉得有点奇怪。

 

【我要不要过去】  
【要坐他腿上吗】  
【明天还有行程，要不今晚就算了吧】  
【可是现在天时地利人和】  
【他看我了】  
【是暗示吗】  
【我要过去吗】

 

李赫宰持续懵逼，咋回事？？？东海都会腹语了的？

 

【草莓味的润滑剂用完了】  
【应该提前补上的，最喜欢草莓味了】  
【是不是该去卧室，客厅不太方便吧】  
【他是柳下惠吗大好时光为什么不来亲我】  
【难道对我没性趣了？】  
【外边有别的虎了？！！！！！】

噗嗤，这小家伙怎么越想越歪啊，哎哟～真可爱。李赫宰听着听着就颧骨升天。

 

【他笑了】  
【手机那么好看吗】  
【比我还好看？】  
【呵呵】  
【今晚睡沙发吧】

眼看着自己要惨遭不能进屋的命运，李赫宰不打算再听下去了，要办正事。  
他走过去俯下身从后背圈住李东海，靠近耳朵吹气“我们宝宝有没有想哥哥？”

“才没有！”  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，酥了。】

 

手也从衣服下摆钻进去在腰间打转，因为常年健身，李东海腰上的肌肉很紧实，手感十分好。

“东海喜欢这样吗”  
“东海也想我了吧”

【嗯…要再多一点】

“说出来，东海说出来”李赫宰的嘴唇在李东海的脖子上舔咬

“嗯…别，别留印子…”   
【啊想要亲亲】

李赫宰低笑，真可爱啊，怎么能这么可爱的。扳过李东海的头转向自己，探进嘴唇和他的舌头互相缠绕，不知道是谁的口水来不及吞咽从嘴角流下，手也从腰间移到胸前揉捏已经硬挺的乳头。

“嗯……左、左边也”

“别着急，我们慢慢来”

把李东海放躺在地毯上整个人压上去，上衣推到胸前，嘴巴凑上去叼住左边的乳头轻轻的吸吮撕咬，右手玩弄着另一边。

李东海无意识的挺起胸迎合，手难耐的插进李赫宰的发间轻轻拉拽。李赫宰另一只手顺着身体一路向下，摸索着伸进内裤抚摸已经翘起的性器，满意的看着人被上下其手刺激的高昂起下巴喘息。

终于松开一直咬着的乳头，转而埋在脖子间亲吻舔弄，抓着肉棒的手紧握住柱身快速撸动，时不时用指甲轻轻的划过性器的小孔，李东海被他照顾的浑身皮肤都变成粉红色

【啊...好爽…】

 

李赫宰内心有点小膨胀，今天要多给东海一点才行阿。

一路吻到小腹，舌头绕着肚脐打转，不停撸动柱身的同时偶尔滑到下面照料一下囊袋，然后一口含住分身。

“啊……！”

李东海感觉自己被温热的口腔包裹住，变了音调的呻吟声脱口而出。他们不常给对方做口活，怕嗓子肿影响活动，偶尔一次两次都能满足的精神出走。

 

“啊……赫…赫宰…”

“嗯…快一点....”

李赫宰口手并用一边撸动一边舔舐囊袋，将马眼流出的体液吸掉含着嘴里胀大的肉棒深喉，李东海的下身被他弄得湿漉漉的。  
李东海一手支起上半身，另一只手摁着李赫宰的脑袋小幅度的顶胯。

“啊…嘶……嗯再快点…嗯…赫啊深一点…”

李东海眯着眼睛看客厅的大灯，眼前全是光晕。他想起在舞台上的李赫宰，万人的欢呼中跳舞的李赫宰，蒙着眼睛的李赫宰，那样光芒四射的人在给他做口活儿，那双漂亮的手在抚摸他，还会沾上他的液体，嘴里含着他的性器，塞的满满的努力做深喉…

这么想着，李东海兴奋到极点，顶胯的幅度越来越大，呻吟的声音也拔高，李赫宰知道他要高潮了，加快吞吐的节奏几乎每次都顶到喉咙深处。

“啊…嗯……呃嗯！”

李东海大脑一片空白，精神和肉体上的双重满足让他失神。李赫宰把嘴里的液体吐出来尽数抹到小穴“东海……你看，它在吃你自己的精液。”

“别、别说了”

“我的手指都被它吸进去了东海呀…”

他们正对着客厅的电视，黑屏的电视犹如镜子一样反着倒影，李东海透过屏幕看到他们现在有多浪荡。  
而李赫宰倒是像还嫌不够刺激，拉着东海的手放在自己的下身“东海…宝宝，摸摸它。”

两人一上一下颠倒，李东海脸对着人的胯，分开腿跪在身体两侧，将一张一合沾满精液的洞口完全露出来

“唔…嗯……”  
【太大了…】

男人的那根的头部已经顶到喉咙也还有一截留在外边，缓解一下干呕的感觉李东海开始有节奏的吞吐。嘴被硕大性器填满，身后的洞口含着正在抽插的手指，他被塞的满满当当一丝缝隙都没留下。

到两腮都开始泛酸，眼泪都快要流出来的时候，李赫宰终于大发慈悲的放过他。伸手从茶几下拖出盒子，里边尽是润滑剂和套子，刚要伸手只听见那边  
【客厅为什么会放这个玩意？？】  
【千万别是苹果味的】

李赫宰暗笑，故意把手伸向苹果味的润滑剂。

【千万不要！！！！！】  
【不要苹果不要苹果…】  
【橙子橙子橙子橙子橙子】

不忍心的再继续逗他，略过苹果味把橙子味的润滑剂拿出来。

【太好了…】  
【套子凸起的会很爽】  
【算了都好啦赫很厉害的】

李赫宰心情十分好的勾起嘴角，把润滑剂捂热探进洞口，已经做过无数次的身体已经能很好的适应，在前列腺附近打转摁压，洞口一阵收缩，李东海被折腾的急了“你…你行不行啊…”  
“快进来…”

故意把手伸向了带凸点的套子，李赫宰存心想要逗逗他，毕竟能完全清楚小老虎的想法是件很愉悦的事情。

【啊今天是凸点的吗！】

赫宰的手略过那个套子移动到草莓味的普通套子上

【啊不是啊…】  
【想要凸点的…】

赫宰憋着笑又把手挪回撕开了带凸点的套子，果不其然——

【欧耶！】  
【赫真懂我啊，今天要好好报答他】

还有心思想这么多，看来自己还要再努力一点才行。李赫宰欺身压上去，性器抵在洞口磨蹭“乖宝宝，腿张开一点，哥哥进不去了”

他的恶趣味也不是一次两次了，李东海红着脸把腿分开缠上劲瘦的腰。

“海海…宝宝…想不想哥哥”

“想要哥哥吗”

“说出来…说想要…”

“说出来哥哥什么都给你…说出来”

 

“你做不做，不做我来！”  
【想要】

李东海被欺负的眼角发红眼泪打转，洞口也一张一合的发出邀请，明明软的一塌糊涂嘴却硬的厉害，李赫宰看着他心口不一暗自发笑。

“东海还是下面的嘴更诚实阿…”  
他说着就一冲到底，李东海被顶的猝不及防，一声惊叫从嘴里漏出来。  
因为行程紧他们两个人有一段时间没有亲近过了，李赫宰速度快的像打桩机一样，屋里全是肉体相撞啪啪的声音和交合处粘腻的水声，李东海觉得自己快要被顶穿了

“啊…赫……慢…嗯……快、快点”

“到底是想快还是慢啊”李赫宰喘息着调笑。

李东海在他身下的模样简直美极了，泛红的身体和微张的嘴，粉丝们常夸的漂亮眼睛此刻正失神的盯着自己，满心满眼，都是他，只有他。  
这么想着，胯下的动作愈来愈快，每次都全部拔出只留头部在洞口边缘然后又一冲到底，深的李东海甚至错觉囊袋也要一起顶进来了

李赫宰拽过人的手按在肚子上“宝宝摸到哥哥了吗，摸到哥哥怎么进来的吗？”

“哥哥会把你肚子射满，喂的饱饱的...”

“东海喜欢吗…？”

“求、求你…别说了…”

李东海最受不了李赫宰在床上的浑话，能把他羞的想藏起来，可是身体又诚实的更兴奋。  
耳边是李赫宰低沉的嗓音，手搁着肚子感受到他在自己体内的形状，敏感点被不断的冲击，脑海里闪过无数个李赫宰……

“啊……嗯……我要射了…嗯…”

在没有碰前端的情况下，李东海被插射了。已经有些稀薄的精液喷的两人身上到处都是，小穴也一阵一阵收紧，李赫宰手指抹了一把身上的精液塞到东海的嘴里搅拌。  
“东海尝尝自己的味道，好不好吃，嗯？”

李赫宰忍住快感继续如打桩一般凶狠的快速抽插，李东海高潮的快感被持续延长，爽的眼泪流了满脸，声音都带着哭腔。

“唔不要了…不…我不行…嗯”

“怎么不行？”

“哥哥今天把东海操到尿出来好不好？”

“不…嗯…别、慢点…唔…”

 

不够  
这样还不够

李赫宰单手把李东海抱起来坐在地毯上向上顶“宝宝，自己动。”

李东海听话的扶着李赫宰的肩膀上下起伏，主动的掌控两个人的节奏，李赫宰咬着他的乳头边吸边含糊地问道“我们东海这里有奶吗，喂给哥哥吧？”

“嗯…没…你别吸…啊！我要…嗯！”

坐骑的姿势让李赫宰的那根进到前所未有的深度，李东海觉得自己的灵魂快要飞出去，脑海一片混乱只知道跟随着本能让自己舒服，屁股抬得高高的然后狠狠的坐下去。每次都彻底的贯穿准确的顶在前列腺上，套子上的凸点螺纹这时候起到很好的辅助，马眼被后面磨蹭的又一次流出液体，颤颤巍巍的在近几百次抽插中迎接第三次的高潮，伴随着高潮来临小穴疯狂的挤压，李赫宰狠狠的插了几次射在甬道里。

 

两个人躺在地毯上平缓呼吸，李赫宰翻过身把人整个抱进怀里圈住，他知道李东海一定喜欢这样，被完完全全的抱进怀里会让这个心思敏感的小家伙得到最大的安全感。

【嗯…赫的怀里好舒服…】  
【今晚太累了】  
【好困啊】  
【洗澡】  
【不想动】  
【再躺会吧…】  
【睡着了也没关系，反正赫会帮我的】

“睡吧宝宝，剩下的我来”  
安抚的拍了拍李东海的后背，拽过沙发上的毛毯把两个人包在里面，李赫宰看着怀里的人心里软的一塌糊涂。

 

然后听见李东海睡着前内心最后一条弹幕——  
【明天要把客厅的套子和润滑剂偷偷扔掉】

 

………………  
想得美！！！！！！！

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
